


The Last Year of Pittsburgh Penguins hockey together

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Adoption, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, POV, Secret Marriage, no more lies, no more secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story take place during the last year when Sid & Geno play together, and what happens during this year with lots of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Year of Pittsburgh Penguins hockey together

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while thinking at some ideas.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

It was our last year with the Pens and also the end of our adventure with the Pens where we lived many things, winning the Stanley Cup and other.

With Geno, we are married in secret since many years and this year we finally made the applications for adopting children.

Our numbers will also be removed where we will have the same time ceremony.

Even if we stop playing, we will stay with the club and we will have functions in the club.

This year is the year where we want to win the Stanley Cup again and win it at home.

Shortly before Christmas we had the answer for children.

The children that we will have come from a young russian girl who couldn't take care of children because of the studies, which was very important to her.

We became close to her where we support her for the studies, she wanted to be a lawyer. She explained to us that when they will be born, she will not try to take them with her. . Because she knows she made the right choice for the adoption and also because by doing that she felt like a surrogate mother.

Our Christmas present was simply the agreement for the children. Our families came for Christmas and the new year and we announced the news to them.

Our families were happy for us.

We continued to play hard during the season.

Then the children were born just before the playoffs, we have a girl and a boy that we named Olivia & Sergei. We take care of them until the start of the playoffs where after our families came during the duration and they also help us with the children.

Several guys on the team also helped us for other things.

We arrived in the final of the Stanley Cup, where the last match was in Pittsburgh and we told everyone "this year is our year, we must win" and then it is also our last year so before the start of the game during the ritual with Geno, we have kissed and he said "our last game we must win and after that is the beginning of our new life."

We won the game in Overtime where the match was intense.

When I went to lift the cup, and I gave it to Geno, he kissed me it was the first public kiss of us where we also announced that we're together and no more secret.

Many times we kissed and when journalists came to us for interview we have said "We've been together for years, we are happy and married. A new life will start now " and we have kissed in front of the camera.

Our parents gave us our children with whom we have skated together, we know that now everyone knows about us.

No secrets, no more lies.

When we had lifted the cup in the city , we were with our children and also during the day with the cup. We spent the summer between Canada and Russia, where political issues were better.

Then gradually we moved on to Pittsburgh we became the club's ambassadors, and also we see if we can become a coach or other . For now we take care of our children.

When our jersey has been removed, we have made do a speech where we have told many things. It's was really emotional. It's was the end officially for us playing NHL and Pittsburgh Hockey but the beginning of a new one have begun.

**END**


End file.
